


Of Cats and Bears (and a Dog)

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Ohno is annoyed when he is dragged by his friend to the high school Halloween dance. That is, of course, until he finds someone sexy dressed as a black cat...





	Of Cats and Bears (and a Dog)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High school AU. Their school is hosting a Halloween party. Ohno’s costume is a bear while Nino dressed as a black cat. Nino’s costume consists of a loose black shirt and too tight pants. Ohno can clearly see the outline of Nino’s c*ck with his costume and smut scene ensues~ *o* Requested by [**kleif_asu**](http://kleif-asu.livejournal.com/)  
>  Last Halloween fic, I promise. I'm so sorry this came so late, I've been working on fics for a couple of exchanges (which should be posted here soon :D) and haven't really had the time! I'll try to get better at time management in the future. XD Thanks for your patience!

It was that time of year again. The time when Ohno Satoshi would be dragged to the school’s Halloween dance by his friend Sakurai Sho. The shy Ohno would much rather stay home and draw, but his friend really liked the holiday, so Ohno agreed to join him.

For whatever reason, Sho wanted to do a pair costume. Much to Ohno’s annoyance, he was stuck wearing a cute brown bear outfit, while Sho wore a panda bear costume. Though his mother said they looked adorable, Ohno thought they looked plain stupid.

Ohno hated dances. All of the couples slow dancing and kissing just annoyed him. He never had anyone to ask to go with him, so he just hung out with Sho the entire time. And this year, Sho had asked Aiba to the dance, so Ohno was just an awkward third wheel. Ugh.  
“Hey, Sho-“ Ohno turned around and realized that Sho and Aiba, who was dressed as a puppy, were making out.  
_Gross_.

 _This is going to be a long night._ Ohno thought.  
Until he saw _him_.  
_He_ was clad in a black cat outfit, complete with furry ears, a tail, and black eyeliner. _He_ was wearing a loose, black, V-neck shirt, and leather pants.  
The student must ’ve been an underclassman, because Ohno had never seen him around before. All he knew was that this guy was absolutely gorgeous.  
And before Ohno knew it, the sexy cat was approaching him.

************************************************************************

“Hey, Kazu, that kid keeps staring at you.” said Jun, who was wearing a similar (yet less obscene) costume to his friend, Nino’s.  
“Hm? Oh, he’s kinda cute.”  
“He looks like a good fuck. I’d go for it if I were you.”  
Nino took another glance at the boy.  
“I agree. See you later, hun.” Nino gave Jun a quick kiss before walking away.

************************************************************************

“Hey, cutie~” Nino plopped down practically on top of Ohno.  
“Oh, uh... Hi.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Oh-Ohno Satoshi.” Nino stood back up, and Ohno noticed that he could see the other man’s dick through his pants. Ohno blushed.  
“Like what you see, Satoshi?”  
 Ohno groaned and looked away.  
“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Call me Kazu.” Nino grinned, tugging Ohno’s face to look at him.  
“I know you think I’m hot. And don’t even try to pretend that you don’t.”  
Ohno averted his glance, embarrassed.  
Nino placed a hand on Ohno’s thigh, and leaned forward, kissing the other’s jaw.  
“No need to be embarrassed, Satoshi.”  
Nino pressed his lips to Ohno’s. Ohno froze for a second, but then he responded, kissing back.  
Nino grabbed Ohno’s ass and pulled him closer, pressing their crotches together.  
“Want to get out of here?” Nino whispered into Ohno’s ear.  
Ohno nodded.

Nino called a taxi, and dragged Ohno out of the building. They soon arrived at Nino’s house.  
“Thankfully, no one’s home.” Nino smirked.  
 The second Nino closed the door, he pinned Ohno to the wall, kissing him roughly. Nino led Ohno down the hallway, careful not to break the kiss. Once the reached the bedroom, Nino placed Ohno on the bed, and climbed on top of him.  
After kissing some more, Nino removed Satoshi’s costume, leaving him only in his underwear and the bear ears. Nino removed his own shirt as well.  
“Are you a virgin?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Okay. I’ll take it slow then.”  
 Nino removed Ohno’s underwear in a swift motion, and then retrieved lube from the nightstand. He coated his fingers with the substance, and inserted one into the man beneath him.  Ohno groaned a bit.  
“Is it okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Nino inserted another finger inside of Satoshi and stretched his hole. Once he deemed him to be ready, he removed his fingers. Nino removed the rest of his clothing (except the cat ears), rolled a condom over his erection, and lubricated it. He then penetrated Satoshi, causing him to groan in pain.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, just give me a second.”  
Kazunari gave Ohno a minute to get used to the feeling before he started moving in and out of the man slowly. Once Satoshi started moaning, Nino increased his pace, roughly slamming into the man beneath him. Nino soon found Ohno’s prostate, causing Ohno to cry out in pleasure.  
“Kazu!” Ohno moaned as he came, seed shooting on his and Nino’s stomach.  
Nino soon climaxed as well, moaning Ohno’s name as he did.

 

************************************************************************

“SHIT.”  
“Hm? What’s wrong?” Satoshi stirred from his sleep.  
“We fell asleep. And my mom should be home now.”  
“Oh, crap. My mom is going to kill me for getting home this late! She’s probably worried sick!  
“Well this is fucking great. Let me try to distract my mom so you can get out of here.”

Nino climbed out of bed, dressed himself, and strolled into the kitchen.  
“Good morning, Kazunari!”  
“Mornin’, Mom.”  
“Eh? Where’s that cute boy you had in your room last night? I made some extra pancakes so he could have breakfast with us.”  
“EH? How did you know?”  
“You left the door open, silly. I saw you two sleeping when I got home. Not that I mind or anything.”  
Nino groaned.  
“Come here, Satoshi.”  
Ohno got dressed in some of Nino’s clothes and padded over to the kitchen.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Kazunari’s mother.” Nino was surprised at how well his mother was taking this. Honestly, he thought he would be grounded for the rest of his high school career.  
“I’m Ohno Satoshi.” Ohno bowed.  
“Would you like some breakfast?”  
“No thanks, I’d better get going.”  
“Okay, see you later then.”  
“See ya, Satoshi.” Nino slipped a piece of paper into Ohno’s pocket.

As Ohno rushed home, he took the paper out of his pocket. It said ‘Call me’ and had a phone number next to it. Ohno smiled. Seems like he’d be seeing Nino again soon.

 

Omake:

“Satoshi, where were you? I was so worried about you!”  
“Sorry, mom. I stayed over at a friend’s last night.”  
“What friend? Sho-kun?”  
“No, Ninomiya Kazunari.”  
“Who’s he? I’ve never heard you mention him before.”  
“Well... we kinda met last night...”  
“You met someone last night, and slept over at their house.”  
“...Yeah...”  
His mother’s eyes narrowed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it will never happen again! Please don’t kill me!”  
“I won’t kill you. Just let me know where you are before you have sex with someone. And be safe, too.”  
Ohno cringed. He’d almost rather be killed than have his mother know that he had sex the night before.  
Satoshi walked to his room in shame, and upon closing the door, immediately called Nino.


End file.
